1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealant composition, and more particularly, to a sealant composition that promotes a dispersion stability of a curable resin and an inorganic substance to reduce a time for hardening, has a superior storage stability, has a low contamination level with respect to a liquid crystal, and has an excellent adhesive strength after being hardened.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one type of a flat panel display (FPD) device including two substrates and a liquid crystal interposed between the two substrates. To interpose the liquid crystal between the two substrates, an edge of one of the two substrates is coated with a sealant composition, the two substrates are cohered, and the sealant composition is hardened. However, the sealant composition or a cured product thereof directly contacts the liquid crystal during a hardening process or after completing the hardening process and thus, it may be desirable for the hardening process to be quickly performed and for the sealant composition or the cured product not to be eluted. To improve robustness of an LCD device against an external force, it may be desirable for the cured product to have a strong adhesive strength.
To expand use of and mass-produce an LCD cell, a combination method of a photocuring scheme and a thermal-curing scheme is used, and an adhesive agent using an epoxy partial acrylate resin is used. A liquid crystal dropping process that uses a sealant composition for the combination of the photocuring scheme and the thermal-curing scheme is a method of manufacturing the LCD cell, and the manufacturing method may form a sealant composition pattern on one side of a transparent substrate, may drop a liquid crystal on the substrate, and may overlap the transparent substrate with another transparent substrate to form a seal. However, currently, the liquid crystal dropping process has a problem that the liquid crystal and a uncured sealant composition are contacted to each other, the sealant composition is eluted to the liquid crystal, and contamination of the liquid crystal occurs.